


Two people, one body

by Yomidark



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: An alternative version of chapter  33-34





	Two people, one body

We exchange fervid kisses, our lips crashing together, almost as if we're trying to seize control over each other. I push my tongue into his, with passion I didn't know I had.

Is it because of our transformation into birdmen? Was this passion always inside me? Or is It because I finally learned of Takayama's feelings, of our feelings for each other.

"Ah, more," I moan, almost a desperate cry, into his mouth.  He accepts me, his tongue joining  mine, seizing me, tasting the inside of my mouth.

Our hands  are pressed together, so there is no reason for us to communicate our limits. We both know what the other wants.

_I want to make love with him._

 A single, encompassing thought flows into our minds.

Our armors remove each other, our naked bodies exposed, I can feel his skin, his heat and smell enveloping me.

His ripe cock presses against mine and I grab it for the first time, feeling the hardness with my fingers.

"Give it to me."

"Are you sure?" I shouldn't need to tell him, our minds are one. He should know already.

Ah, but of course he does. Still, there is a certain excitement into putting our feelings into voice.

"Yes." I squeeze it, feeling the hardness become even more rigid, white substance spilling from the top. I've never touched another person this way, but for some reason, this felt like the most natural thing in the world now. Perhaps because it was Takayama?

"What if I wanted yours?" Half of his lips curl upward into a into a challenging smile.

"That's what we are doing later." I smirk to him back, before pushing him down, his back against the island's floor.

"Wait Karasuma-"

"Can't you hear my thoughts anymore, Takayama?" I lick my lips, preparing myself to mount him. "My body _needs_ yours."

And in saying this, I lower myself, his cock breaching me, filling my inside and-

A wave of pleasure flows through my body, and  a warm feeling envelops my own cock.

"What.. is.. this..."

I bite my lips.  Takayama definitely felt too, as his face change into an expression of stupor.

"Ah.. it looks like..." I almost feel like laughing, but instead one of my hands left Takayama's hands and I press it on his chest, feeling the hard, muscled body under me.

"... our bodies really became one." He smiles at me, losing his composure, looking  in a way that I never saw him before. In a way I hope no one but me will ever see him.

The moment he entered me, the moment I felt him entering me, I also felt myself as Takayama entering me.  I was both myself Karasuma Eishi making love to Takayama Sou and Takayama Sou, making love to Karasuma Eishi. Our bodies have truly become one.

Takayama raises upper his body, clashing his lips against mine. "I-"

"You don't need to tell me," I look into his eyes, my hands capturing his face. "I understand everything now. I understand you." Our hands didn't even need to touch anymore. Just our skin... or perhaps, it was because we were joined as one?

I started to move myself, or perhaps it was Takayama who was moving, I couldn't tell anymore. Perhaps, I was moving Takayama's body, his cock breaching  my insides in the way it was most pleasurable to me? In the same way, was Takayama using my body as he saw fit? Tightening myself around himself in the way he wished?

I certainly hope so.

One of us came. I couldn't tell who. I could sense both my orgasm and Takayama's. I was afraid the moment one of us had reached the orgasm the connection would have been interrupted, but instead I only experienced twice the pleasure.

Over and over he emptied himself into me. Over and over I ejaculated, semen flowing between our bodies.

"How many time... do you want to do this?"  Takayama smiles at me and despite the hint of tiredness in his voice, I couldn't imagine him wanting to stop. I know he didn't. Because, in this very moment, I am also him.

"Maybe... we can't," I answer in a orgasm fueled-moan. "Maybe we are stuck having  sex on this island for the rest of eternity." I tight myself around him and I can feel him orgasm now, as well I can feel myself orgasm.

"And I thought you wanted to top me, _Eishi_."

"Does it even matter at this point, _Sou_? We are basically fucking each other at the time."

Yes, this is perfect. This is how it was meant to be. Me and Takayama, forever, joined as one.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, we stopped. I'm not sure how. My mind  is hazy, my body heavy from the many orgasms that flew through my body.

So we just lay there, naked, on the sand, holding each other.  My own senses returned, though I still can feel some lingering connections...

"You alright?" He asks, holding me.

"... I can't move."

"Yeah, me too. My body hurts, and my hips..."

"We are sticky." I press an hand on his tummy, feeling the remnants of my orgasms.

"If..." He looks upward, starring at the sky.  I can feel his heart beating fast. " If we couldn't move again and we were forced to stay like this... I don't think I wouldn't mind."

"I would." I decidedly reply.

He turns his head to look at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you really satisfied with this? For me, at least, I intend to revive the moment from before again. As many times as I can."

His eyebrows arched surprised, then he smiled at me. "I'm no good at this, probably."

"It's fine," I smile at him back, pressing our faces together, our noses touching. "Just follow my lead."

**Author's Note:**

> Some uh, here I go. A Takayama/Karasuma smut. I hope people enjoyed it, comments and tips are welcomed. :)
> 
> I hope I managed to capture their personalities well!


End file.
